vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Duo
For more detailed information about this series, please visit the Absolute Duo Wiki Summary 《Blaze》 That is a weapon made by materializing your own soul with your enhanced will power. I, Tooru Kokonoe, have that ability which is said to be possessed only by one in every one thousand people, so it was decided that I would enroll in Kouryou academy that gives out《Blaze》, and a school that teaches battle techniques. But for an unknown reason, my《Blaze didn't have a shape of a weapon but a protector, and it takes the form of a《Shield.》 The story begins with Blaze — a weapon that is the manifestation of a human's soul. Tooru Kokonoe happens to be qualified for this, but for some reason, his Blaze is not a weapon, but a shield. Moreover, he enrolled in a school that teaches combat skills, and thanks to the school's Duo partner system, he ends up living with a beautiful silver-haired girl. Terminology *'Blaze:' After being injected by 《Lucifer》, the so called nanobots will empower a person's body. They will undergo physical and mental changes. As a result, their "soul" will materialize into a weapon, which is called a Blaze. A Blaze refers to the weapon manifested from the soul. The Astar mark appears on a Exceed's chest which helps them summon their blaze. Blazes are formed from a desire or wish, such as revenge or hope for others. They are almost always a weapon. Though an exception is Tooru's shield. They are derived from simple weapons. Though Lilith's rifle is an exception. While blazes do indeed often manifest as weapons, they are naturally incapable of doing any physical damage. However, they do damage to the opponent's soul, which does result in physical pain. Thus, the only way to win a battle normally (under school conditions) is to deal enough damage to the opponent's soul in order to cause he or she to capitulate. However, under abnormal circumstances, it is possible to do physical damage. Revealed by Rito Tsukimi, a blaze manifested with a killing intent will do damage to the body. In addition, since blazes are created from one's soul, they are still connected to the user's soul. This implies that if one were to break a blaze in battle, it would cause a significant amount of damage to the user's soul, which causes that user to be unconscious and won’t wake up for at least a whole day (which often does enough damage to result in victory). *'Sublimation:' The injection of 《Lucifer》, which grants a person's soul the ability to manifest a blaze, comes at different levels. All students begin at level I and rank up from there. To increase levels, one must further develop his/her physical skills to meet requirements. However, the reward is welcomed, as it further transcends the user's physical statistics. Although everything needed to level up until level III is physical ability enhancement, But in order to Level IV and above mental strength enhancement is needed. However, at level <>, the level allows the user to achieve and know the true power of blazes, which has been demonstrated by Tsukimi on the island of the Kouryou Academy Branch. *'Astar Mark:' star Mark is a mark that appears during the ritual to become an Exceed after taking ≪Lucifer≫ in the body. The mark helps the user summon their ≪Soul≫ which shapes its self into a weapon called a ≪Blaze≫. *'Unit:' Units are mechanically engineered battle suits that when worn, give abilities that rival the speed and strength of an Exceed. There are different versions of 《Units》 that has various abilities. It is created by Equipment Smith to achieve Absolute Duo. Unit does not usually come with its own weapons which is why Rebels uses conventional weapons *'El Awake:' El Awake are individuals like an Exceed who can materialize their souls into weapons called Blaze. However, unlike the Exceed, they didn't inject 《Lucifer》 to summon their blazes. Their ability comes from negative emotions, such as anger or hatred. They are far more superior in speed and strength than the ordinary Exceed, but they cannot control themselves when they use the power nor recognize allies from foes. However, an 《El Awake's》 power will damage themselves due to their body and mind being unable to keep up with the power. *'Duo:' Duo are two partners training and studying at Koryo Academy. A 《Duo》 spend most of their time together and even share a dorm. *'Exceed:' Exceeds are referred to as existences that transcend humans. They are one in every one-thousand people, who has attained a body which surpasses the limits of a human, and the ability to manifest their soul into the weapon called Blaze. Power of the verse In the beginning of the series everyone is around Wall level easily able to destroy walls, as the series progresses people start to reach Building to Large Building range. There are some people in the verse who are unknown since they are way higher than the top tiers that are large building such as the strongest exceed. The series might be able to get stronger once the rest of the light novel is translated. The Absolute Duo series doesn't have many strong ability's but they have some useful ability's like Soul Manipulation. The speed ranges around Supersonic+ but can possibly be far higher with all the beams and etc in the series. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * HyperNepsy Opponents Neutral Characters * Tooru Kokonoe * Julie Sigtuna * Imari Nagakura * Kibitsu Momo * Lilith Bristol * Miwa * Miyabi Hotaka * Rito Tsukimi * Sakuya Tsukumo * Sarah * Silent Diva * Tomoe Tachibana * Valeria Carlyle * Aoi Torasaki * Dark Ray Disaster * Edward Walker * Grave Phantom * Kevin Wayfair * Mikuni * Professor Tsukumo * Ryuutarou Tatsuno * Tempest Judge * Sakaki Narukami Category:Verses Category:Absolute Duo Category:Anime Category:Light Novels